Slayuhz Season One
by LeathuhCladWitch
Summary: Based on what would happen after the last episode.
1. Default Chapter

This is a BTVS spin-off. It would come after the show finale. So it's kinda like what an 8th season would be with the mass activation of all the slayers. After the finale Giles went back to England to reinstate and rebuild the watcher's council. Buffy, Willow, and the rest of the gang went to L.A. to stay with Angel cause they had nowhere else to go. So, if you're ready, step into...  
  
  
SLAYUHZ* Episode One: Introductions*  
  
Oh, by the way, Erika is not southern. That is just the way she talks.  
  
Erika Johann sighed as she walked the streets of her home town. At about four o'clock she always went for a walk around town. It help her clear her mind and she needed it right now. She was dreading returning home because her parents would make her go to bed.  
  
Erika hadn't been able to sleep very well for about the past month. She kept having these really vivid dreams of a blond woman fighting some type of monsters. Men with disfigured faces, then the dream would flash to a red haired woman holding some type of weapon then there was this light, this feeling of power, the red-haired lady's hair went white. The dream ended after that. when she woke up from a dream she could never fall back asleep. She would be filled with this strange sense of urgency.  
  
Erika shivered as a fresh burst of wind swept over her, making her pull the red corduroy jacket she was wearing tighter around her. *What was Uh thinkin'?!* she thought to her self, *Wearin' these pants that have been through thuh washuh way tuh many times.*  
  
Erika looked down at the afore mentioned faded blue jeans. They provided little protection against the August wind. at least she'd had the sense to grab her black knit hat off the table before she had left. She jammed her hand into her pocket and grabbed the hat. She slammed it down over her red hair. Another burst of wind made her green eyes water.  
  
Finally she saw her street and ran the last few yards to her home.  
  
"Mothuh, I'm ho-ome!" She called out walking through the door. It was six o'clock so her mom was up in her bedroom watching Passions. She sniffed the air, she smelt something  
  
"Eri, Eri,!" Analise squealed running down the stairs to greet her sister. Ana was a beautiful little girl of ten. Her red hair was already lightening, to mostly blond. Ana got it from her father. His hair was a beautiful beep gold. Ana's most likely wouldn't get that blond, but by the time she was Erika's age, 16, her hair would probably be all yellow.  
  
"Hey, sistuh," Erika smiled bending down a little to look at Ana better, "What have yuh been up tuh?"  
  
"After you left, I baked cookies with mom"  
  
Eri lifted an eyebrow interested, "Oh, what kinduh cookies?"  
  
Ana giggled and said "Suguh"  
  
"Are yuh makin' fun uh me?"  
  
Ana just giggled, then down right laughed when Erika picked her up and swung her around a bit. Then Erika went to her room.  
  
SLAYUHZ*  
  
She sat down on her bed and sighed. Normally she would do her homework after her walk but as it was summer vacation and school didn't start for two more weeks she just sat there.   
  
Erika checked her bed-side alarm clock. 6: 10. Just over an hour before her dad would get home and cook super. Yes, her dad cooked supper.  
  
Dave Johann was a computer engineer for some fancy smancy company, Prysm. If you saw him on the street, you would never have guessed he worked on computers. Dave was a very well built man at six foot three, and well over two hundred pounds, he used to be his school quarterback.  
  
When he graduated from highschool he had been offered two scholarships, one for football and one for computer engineers. He had taken the computer course and the rest, as they say, was history.  
  
Lindsey Johann, Eri's mother, was a part time journalist. She was very, very good. The most sought after journalist in the city. In fact she had met Dave at a computer convention she had been asked, begged more like, to cover. Erika had inherited her red hair from her, but Lindsey's hair was better. It floated down her back in a wave of coppery curls.  
  
With a yawn Erika laid back on her bed, fighting sleep. If she slept she would dream. The dreams were changing her, making her more jumpy and edgy. That wasn't they only thing changing though. She was becoming stronger.  
  
About a week ago she had wanted to talk to her mother during Passions and had found that the door was stuck. Erika pushed on the handle a little harder and had walked in. It had scared her mother half to death.  
  
"How did you get in?"Her mother had asked.  
  
"What duh yuh mean?"  
  
"That door was locked!"  
  
Erika was so shaken, she had turned and went back into her room. Her senses were improving too, her sense of smell, her eyesight. She could walk into a dark room from outside and it only took a but a second for her eyes to adjust.  
  
It was really freakin' her out.  
  
"Eri, Eri! Daddy's home!" Ana shouted from outside her door, shaking her from her thoughts.  
  
"Be thuh in uh minute"  
  
SLAYUHZ*  
  
Eri woke with a start the next morning. The dream had been there again only there was more of it. She saw what she normally saw only this time there was a blond man standing in light, his body like dissolved or disintegrated or something. Then she saw a huge chasm in the desert with people gathered round it.  
  
Breathing hard Eri climbed out of bed and got dressed. She walked down the stairs to breakfast in a white halter top, and black jeans. She was also wearing her favorite corduroy jacket. It was a deep chocolately brown color. Her waist length red hair was in a pony tail.  
  
Even before she was all the way down the stairs Eri could smell the special spices the her father put in his famous oatmeal. Just the smell sent her mouth to watering.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see her father dishing out oatmeal. Ana and her mother joined them in the kitchen and then they talked of the meaningless things most families talk about during breakfast, and Erika could forget her dream for a while.   
  
When breakfast was done Dave kissed his wife, and daughters goodbye, then he left for work.  
  
"What are you plans for today, Erika," her Mother asked.  
  
"I'm gonnuh meet Jim and Holly at thuh mall, Then go tuh Holly's fuh lunch."  
  
"Are you sure that will be okay with her?"  
  
"Mom, yuh know miss Smith, She'll feed anyone and evuhone that so much as sticks thuh noses in thuh door."  
  
Lindsey laughed, but it was true.  
  
Erika picked up her jacket from where she had draped it over her chair, blew a kiss to Ana, then walked out the door to meet her friends.  
  
She found them waiting for her at the bike rack outside the mall.  
  
"Hey girl!" Holly said. She was wearing a black t-shirt, sleeves ripped of course, and blue jeans. Her hair was spiked and was currently purple with pink at the tips.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Jim said with a goofy smile. Jim had wavy light brown hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. Jim was popular at school, but he wasn't a bully. He didn't try out for sports but the jocks liked him. Heck, everyone liked him, With that goofy smile and easygoing attitude it was impossible not to like him.  
  
*In fact*Erika thought with a smile,*He reminds me uh Harvey from Sabrina. But Jim is uh lot smartuh*  
  
"Hey, care to let us in on what's so funny?" Holly asked.  
  
"No, let's go look around."  
  
After walking around the mall for hours buying little trinkets here and there, they finally decided to go to Holly's and eat lunch.  
  
SLAYUHZ*  
  
"Mom, we're here!" Holly shouted as loud as she possibly could when she opened the door.  
  
Holly's 8-year-old- twin brothers, John and Devon, came running in to say hi to Erika and Jim.  
  
"Hi, Jim, Hi Erika!" They said almost as one, "Mom's in the kitchen cooking for you,"  
  
The three friends followed the twins inside. In the kitchen Ms. Smith was humming happily as she set the table around her enormous plates of food. Ms. Smith grinned broadly at them and said, "Come in, come in! Get your self something to Eat!"  
  
Jim grabbed a plate and dug right in with his usual abandon. The girls just shook their heads, then joined them at the table.  
  
When they were finished Ms. Smith came over to Erika and said," You really are much to thin, you sure you don't want some more potatoes?"   
  
"No, Uh'm," PLOP "Fine."  
  
Erika stared at the yummy lump of potatoes on her plate and sighed.  
  
When they finally escaped the clutches of Holly's mother it was almost two. They went to Holly's room and watched some old movie starring Audrey Hepburn. When it ended Jim switched off the tv and flopped down an the floor beside Erika. Holly was on the bed.  
  
"I feel like I've gained 50 pounds!" Jim said.  
  
"We should go walk it off," Holly suggested.  
  
Erika checked her watch and discovered it was almost four.  
  
"Yeah, time fuh my walk anyway," Erika agreed.  
  
At About five o'clock Jim and Holly went home so Erika could finish the rest of Her walk in peace. They should have known better. Turning a corner Erika heard a scream. Looking in the direction it had come from she felt this strange instinct to follow the sound. So she did.  
  
Turning several dark corners she found herself in an alley where she Identified the source of the scream. It was a blond haired woman shoved up against the wall. A tall dark guy was slowly lowering his head to her neck.  
  
"Hey! What's goin' on back thuh?" Erika yelled braver than she felt.  
  
Startled the Man turned around, the woman he was holding ran.   
  
"AHHHHH!" Erika screamed when she saw his face. It was hideously contorted, with ridges along his eyebrows. He had glowing yellow eyes. It took her a moment to realize that he looked almost like the men from her dream  
  
"You cost me my dinner wench!"  
  
"AHHHHH"  
  
"So I guess I'll have to eat you!"  
  
"AHHHHH"  
  
As is she had pressed the "slo mo" button on the VCR that's the way his hand was flying toward her.  
  
"AHHHHH"  
  
Getting closer...  
  
"AHHHHH"  
  
And closer...  
  
"AHHHHH, uh?"  
  
Her hand shot out and caught the man's hand an inch from her face. Erika was just as surprised as he was. With a growl his other hand shot toward her. She caught that one too! Then she yanked his arms to the side, was rewarded with a sickening crunch as they both broke, then Erika brought her foot and kicked him squarely in the chest.  
  
The man went flying, almost literally, and hit the wall he had been holding the woman up to seconds before.  
  
"This isn't over Slayer!" Then he ran like the little wussy boy he was.  
  
Erika stood there silently in the alley.  
  
"What's uh Slayuh?"  
  
{Fin} SLAYUHZ* Ep. One  


  
  
  
  



	2. Slayuhz Two: First Day

LAST TIME: We were introduced to the first member of the Slayuhz*, Erika, and her family. We learned that she was having weird dreams, and her senses and her strength were getting stronger. We were introduced to Erika's best beds, Holly and Jim. We also met Holly's mom and brothers. At the end of the episode she stopped a " horribly disfigured guy" from hurting a woman. 

  
  


SLAYUHZ* Episode Two: First Day*

  
  


The Dream!! Again! Erika twisted and tuned on her bed trying to escape it. But she knew she would not be able to until the dream had run its course. The blond woman fighting, the red haired woman with the magic, the blond man in the light, the chasm, then the dream stopped, but it's hold was not over. Suddenly there was a rush of sounds and images. Wait, sounds? This was the first time there had ever been sounds in her dream. The terrifying rush of images suddenly stopped.

  
  


The dream showed her a public place with people all over, a bus or train station, maybe. Then the dream zeroed in on an African American girl standing in a ticket line. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top, a black trench coat and black jeans. She also had a duffle bag over one shoulder. Why was the dream showing this to her? Just then the ticket lady said, "Jesse Marx?" The African American girl stepped out of line and went to the desk. Then the dream was over.

  
  


Gasping, as if she had been drowning, Erika sat up in bed. Then with a groan she flopped back down. Five straight weeks of little sleep was really taking its toll on her. There were bags under her eyes, and she went by most days in a daze. She really needed some sleep!! With another groan she checked the clock: 2:03.

  
  


After sleeping on and off for hours her alarm clock rang. *Great* Erika thought, *Hardly any sleep and it's thuh first day off school.* Grumpily she climbed out of bed to go stand in front of her closet to decide what to wear. Finally she decided on a white flowing top with long loose sleeves. Her pants were an awesome baby blue leather. Erika had had to save and buy these herself because they were so expensive. (Not that her parents couldn't have afforded them, but they liked to teach her to reach her goals.) Before she left her room she grabbed a white corduroy jacket.

  
  


Erika's school was only a block away, so Erika, Holly, and Jim would meet at the corner of the street and walk to school together. Seeing her buds waiting for her Erika sped up.

  
  


"COOL pants, Eri" Holly said

  
  


"Hey, guys," Erika said with more cheer than she felt. Of course none of her friends were fooled.

  
  


"Geez, Eri, you look like crap!" Jim exclaimed. Had it been anyone but Jim she would have punched him. But Jim always said what he thought, so she didn't do too much.

  
  


"I love yuh, too, Jim." 

  
  


"I know."

  
  


"As much as I hate to break up this love fest," Holly sneered, "We need to get going or we will be late for our first day of school."

  
  


"Yeah, let's get walkin'!" Erika smiled, walking always made her feel better.

  
  


"So," Erika continued to talk," Looks like yuh haven't given up your punkish style yet."

  
  


"That makes about an entire month you've kept one look," Jim added.

  
  


"Well, punkish works for my image."

  
  


Holly was kinda the patron saint of all nerds, geeks, and anyone else who needed protection from the popular bully type kids at school. If anyone was givin' kids trouble Holly would punch 'em. She wasn't any special fighter, but she had a wicked right hook. If a bully was bullying and saw Holly coming they made profuse apologies to the kid they had been harassing, then ran very fast in the opposite direction.

  
  


Just because she was keeping the same image didn't mean that she kept the same hair color. It was blue this week and the tips of the spikes were a neon green. It would clash on anyone else, but Holly had this special something that made it work. Maybe it was the fact she would beat up anyone who teased her about it. She was wearing one of those green t-shirts with the red and black rock-and-roll stars on it. The sleeves were ripped like normal. She had a spiked bracelet on her left wrist that was the same kind as the belt holding up her sagging jeans.

  
  


"If you keep punkish-ing your hair like that, it's gonnuh fall out," Erika commented.

  
  


"Naw, I have a killer conditioner," Holly went on to say, "You can't even tell." 

  
  


"It's not a good conditioner, but a good gel that matters," Jim said running his hand through his own gelled locks.

  
  


*Same 'ole Jim* Erika thought. He was wearing what he normally wore, simple jeans and a t-shirt.

  
  


"Dude, what planet are you from?" Holly asked incredulously, "If gel does anything at all to your hair it only damages it more. A gel can't help your hair."

  
  


The three friends stopped at a corner to wait for a car, and Jim checked his watch.

  
  


"I don't think we're going to make it." He said.

  
  


"So, then when thuh cauh goes by...RUN" Erika squealed as she raced past her friends.

  
  


"Hey, no fair!" Holly yelled at her. Then she and Jim took off after her.

  
  
  
  


SLAYUHZ*

  
  


A few minutes later Erika breezed into the office to collect her schedule, and she was hardly breathing hard. Five minutes later, though, when Jim and Holly caught up with her in their first chem class, they were out of breath. Before Erika could ask why they were breathing hard the teacher started to talk.

  
  


"Hello, class, my name is Mr. Harold," The teacher had a dry, raspy voice. He was a balding man of about sixty, in a white lab coat.

  
  


"This is your first chem class. In this class you will work with and understand the workings of chemicals. So I think it would help if we review what makes up chemicals." He reached above his head and pulled on a string to reveal the periodic table of elements. After going over the more common elements, he assigned them a chapter to read, and told them the person who memorized the most number of elements would receive the first extra credit of the year. 

  
  


When the jocks heard this they immediately opened the books and scanned the table over and over again. Since they were jocks they would need all the extra credit they could get. When the bell rang a few people jumped.

  
  


"Well, that was cool of Mr. Harold to assign some extra credit on the first day!" Jim said on the way to his next class.

  
  


"Yeah," Holly said before the three friends separated, "But I think it was mostly for the jocks benefit."

  
  


Erika only laughed her agreement as they went to their separate classes.

  
  


Jim's next class was gym. He wasn't like most of the people who weren't jocks and hated the class, he really didn't have an opinion on it either way. They didn't even do anything anyway. The teacher's name was Mrs. Tanner. She explained that she was pretty easy-going, and if you were feeling bad she would understand. But you had to have a note from the doctor or a parent. Any other excuse for non participation would earn you a zero for the day.

  
  


Jim could tell he would like this teacher. She was fair, but wasn't a push over like some teachers. She also wasn't a commando type like most highschool gym coaches. Mrs. Tanner seemed to genuinely like teaching, and also to like students. That was a good combo in any teacher.

  
  


*Just my luck* thought Erika as she saw her next class was history. She didn't really have any complaints against history in general, but she had a hard time memorizing dates and facts and memorizing dates and facts was what most teachers in history had you do. Holly was way better at that kind of stuff than her. *Oh, well, lets get this over with.*

  
  


It turned at the history teacher, Mr. Bell, was really cool. He didn't make you memorize all that many dates and he told you the facts the way they happened, in a story format. Having the lessons told to you in away that wasn't just reading out of a history book really helped Erika. When she left the class, she actually remembered more than half of what was said. * I think I'm gonnuh like Mr. Bell* Erika thought with a smile.

  
  


Holly walked into her classroom just as the bell rang, only narrowly missing a tardy. The teacher crossly told her to take a seat. Looking around and idly walking up and down rows til she found an empty seat next to an African American girl with bleached blond hair.

  
  


The class she was in was reading. The teacher told them to expect to give out two book reports each semester. Also they would be reading the "Classic Novels" and taking notes and vocabulary words from them for their year end test.

  
  


After the first five minutes Holly started to zone.

  
  


SLAYUHZ* 

  
  


When the bell rang at the end of the class both Holly and the girl next to her got up at the same time, causing a collision.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry," Holly quickly apologized, "Hey, I don't think I know you."

  
  


"No, you wouldn't. I'm new."

  
  


"Well, welcome to Brook Falls, I'm Holly Smith."

  
  


"My name is Jesse Marx."

  
  


{Fin} SLAYUHZ* Ep. Two


End file.
